


For Whatever Reason

by BobbyGorensOtherAussieGirl (TooHotchInTheHottub)



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: First Time, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooHotchInTheHottub/pseuds/BobbyGorensOtherAussieGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just something they do. <br/>Sometimes.<br/>For no particular reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Whatever Reason

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am very new to the pairing.  
> mainly because it is sooo not canon.  
> BUT who am I to resist mental images of Vincent D'Onofrio and Chris Noth together?  
> (I am only human, after all.)
> 
> Hope you like it.   
> Any feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Even I am shocked at my eclectic fleet of ships :P

It had been one of those things.   
It hadn’t been planned. It was just two tired cops who had found each other at the end of a long day who didn’t want to be alone anymore. 

Mike had found himself walking through Bobby’s front door, hanging his leathet jacket beside Bobby’s fine wool blazer. 

“I got some wine or beer in the fridge, if you’re thirsty. I thought we might order a pizza. There’s a place a few blocks over that’s pretty good.” Bobby called from the kitchen.

“Beer sounds great. I’m not too fussed on the food. I’ll leave it up to you. If it shows up, I’ll eat some. If it doesn’t I won’t be too upset.”   
Mike was studying Bobby’s bookshelves. They took up most of the space in his living room and were as eclectic as Mike had expected. A book on sexual fetishes sat beside a quantum physics text which was beside a book on Australian Aboriginal mythology. A boxed set of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy was beside that, each volume well thumbed. Mike extended the index finger of his right hand and ran it down the spine of the book on fetishes before he plucked it from the shelves

 

“That’s an interesting choice.” Bobby said as he wandered back into the room, beers in hand.

“It’s an interesting subject.” Mike said absently as he leafed through the book. He found an entry that looked interesting, and held it open with his left hand, taking his beer with his right.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Bobby replied, sitting on the couch. He had undone the top button of his shirt, his tie was dangling off the end table beside him. Mike was trying hard not to look at the exposed neck of the other detective, tried not to think about hot skin and hotter mouths. 

Bobby sat and silently watched Mike struggle with his own thoughts. He didn’t say anything at all, waiting for Mike to make up his mind. Mike had seen Bobby wait out hardened criminals with secrets to tell for hours. He felt even more flustered. He decided that the best thing to do was to have another sip of his beer, sit on the couch and see where all of this was headed. 

So, he sipped, he sat and he waited.

Bobby smiled when Mike sat down.

“What?”

“That just seemed to be a difficult decision… To sit down.”

“If you must know, sitting down wasn’t a decision, or a question. I haven’t made a decision, beyond deciding that I wasn’t going to make a decision right now.”

“But you will come… to a decision tonight?” Bobby asked. Somehow, his voice had dropped even lower. Mike didn’t supress the shiver it sent up his spine.

“I certainly hope so.” Mike abandoned the book and his beer on the coffee table. Now that his hands were free, they wanted to do so many things, so Mike settled for clutching onto his own thighs, just above the knee. Afraid to leave them to their own devices.

“You look a little tense, Mike.” It was the first time Bobby had called him by his first name. Mike liked it.

“I’m havin’ a problem, Bobby. You see, I’ve never considered that my sexual appetites might be broader than I previously imagined… but now, I’m faced with something I don’t understand.”

“What?”

“You.”

“No one understands me, Mike.” There was a hint of sadness in this grin. A tint of bitterness crept into the first few syllables.

“It's not that. Not you...I don’t understand how now, all of a sudden, I’m sitting here with you… Wanting you.”

Bobby abandoned his own beer, but his hands found their way to Mike’s face. Then their lips met and the strange situation seemed much more normal to Mike. He was kissing a willing and insistent partner. Bobby might have been a little more forceful than Mike’s previous partners, and he might not have relinquished control to Mike yet (or ever), but the taste of his mouth, the feel of his hands and those noises that Mike refused to attribute to himself, but couldn’t have come from Bobby, seemed so natural. This wasn’t uncharted waters at all. 

Mike nibbled at Bobby’s bottom lip, and felt the scrape of stubble against stubble. Soft lips and coarse cheeks made for a delicious juxtaposition. One that Mike wanted to revel in.

Robert Goren had never struck Mike as a man in a hurry, so he should have felt somewhat vindicated when Bobby took him apart systematically and methodically. Instead he just let himself feel it. Gave himself over to Bobby’s hands, teeth and tongue.

They started there on the couch. By the time Bobby dragged him into the bedroom, Mike was minus one shirt and both shoes and socks. His trousers were undone, his hair tousled and his mouth a wanton swelling. His eyes shone underneath his dark brows. 

“Beautiful.” Bobby murmured. Somehow, Bobby had remained largely clothed. His shirt was open, his feet bare, but beyond that, he was still dressed.

“You have too many clothes on.” Mike replied. His hands reaching out to undo Bobby’s belt. He must have moved faster than he thought.

“Slower.” Bobby ordered. Mike complied. As he loosened the belt and pulled it through the loops, Mike kissed Bobby. This time it was sweet, slow and thorough. There were no teeth. No battle for power. This kiss was a simple giving and receiving. An intimate offering taken with a gentle relish. Bobby sighed into the tail end of the embrace. It rose to a sharper noise as Mike’s hand swiftly worked the zipper and plunged his hand into Bobby’s cotton boxers.

“Mike… I thought I told you to slow down.” Bobby finally recovered, grabbed Mike’s wrists and pushed him back onto the bed. Mike landed gracelessly, looking up at Bobby. Bobby pulled his own pants off, his eyes never leaving Mike’s face. Then Bobby’s shirt joined his trousers on the floor. Mike’s eyes took in the shapes of Bobby’s body. He had been a fit man, was still muscular, if not a little softer with age. His nipples were darkened and erect. The softness in his belly was offset by the rigid cock tenting the front of Bobby’s boxers. 

Mike tried not to marvel at the flutter that the sight sent through him. He hadn’t ever felt this way about another man. The intensity made him want to catch his breath. Instead, Mike reached out and pulled Bobby close.

He kissed Bobby’s stomach slowly, worked his mouth upward until Bobby’s left nipple was between his teeth. Mike laved at it with his tongue, slowly, enjoying the sounds that he elicited from Bobby with this simple act.

“Come and lay back on the bed with me, Bobby. I want to feel you beside me. Come and lay on this bed with me. Kiss me again. Let me finish undressing you.” Mike spoke into Bobby’s chest. Bobby answered simply, he climbed onto the bed. Mike pulled his trousers and underwear off and climbed up onto the bed beside Bobby. 

Mike gently pulled the dark grey boxers over Bobby’s thighs, allowing the heavy firmness of Bobby’s cock to spring free. Mike lay beside Bobby, and kissed him slowly. Bobby rolled onto his side and slipped his thigh between Mike’s legs. Their hard cocks brushed and both men moaned, pouring the sound into each other’s mouth with airy desire.

“Mike…”

“You got…”

“Depends what you want to do.”

“I don’t know. I don’t care…”

“Would you let me… Would you like me to fuck you?”

“Oh, God…”

“We don’t have to-“

“Yes. Please. I want you to. I want to feel you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Fuck me, Bobby.” He had made the decision without meaning to. Nervous butterflies joined the trembling anticipation in Mike’s gut.

Bobby crashed their mouths together. 

“Lie on your back.” Bobby ordered. Mike complied, watching Bobby root around in the top drawer of his bedside table. His thin fingers emerged, clutching a bottle of lube and a small foil packet. Mike felt a hot lick of fear in his stomach.

“You’re sure?” Of course, even now, Bobby registered Mike’s reluctance.

“Come on, Bobby, we’re not getting any younger.” If Mike didn’t finish what he started, he was going to kick himself.

“Okay.” Bobby smiled wide and wild. Then those slender fingers started to roam over Mike’s body. Mike didn’t try to stifle the sounds that Bobby’s actions were pulling out of him. They seemed to excite Bobby, and Bobby’s excitement excited Mike.

Finally, Bobby was reaching for the lubricant. Mike was transfixed by the sight of the clear liquid being spread over the exquisite hands. Mike tensed a little as the first digit teased at his entrance.

“Calm down, Mike.” Bobby whispered before he kissed him. It was deep and slow, and as Mike was sinking into it, Bobby saw his chance to take it further. His finger slipped into the velvety tightness. Mike gasped.

“Bobby.”

“Shhh.” The fingers began a slow, regular pace. When Mike started moving his hips in an effort to gain more friction, Bobby inserted his second finger.

“Yes.” Mike breathed.

“You are so beautiful, Mike. Like this. On my bed. Spread out beneath me, making those noises. You’re driving me crazy, Mike.”

“Bobby. Kiss me again.”  
Bobby did, inserting a third finger, smiling into Mike’s lips as they kissed. Mike’s reciprocal kisses became more and more untidy. The sensation was getting to him, and he was feeling dazed and euphoric.

“Bobby. I want you. Now”

“Patience, Mike.”

“Don’t give me that shit… Hurry up and fuck me, detective Goren.”

Bobby looked punch drunk, Mike's willingness, the use of his title and their mingled want had intoxicated him, and his brain was firing hard in an impossible attempt to catch up. Mike felt a kind of victory swell in his chest.

Mike smiled, opened a foil packet, and rolled the condom onto Bobby’s cock. Bobby seemed to wake from his reverie, kissed Mike once more and positioned himself on his knees, between Mike’s thighs. Mike looked up at him, pulled his knees up towards his shoulders. Bobby coated his cock in a generous amount of lube before he started to put a gentle pressure on Mike’s arse.

“Breathe Mike. Relax for me. I can’t make you feel good if you don’t relax.” Mike let the air in his lungs out slowly.

“That’s it.” Bobby purred. He pushed in, slowly. Mike moaned low then bit his lip. Bobby stopped when he was fully sheathed in Mike, allowing the other man to acclimatise to his girth.

“You had better move your ass. Now.” Mike’s tone broached no argument, so Bobby took to the task with some gusto. His pace was steady, his thrusts deep. Mike’s fingernails scratched down Bobby’s back, causing his rhythm to falter as he arched his back, panting Mike’s name.

“Bobby. Please.”

Bobby let his hands grasp Mike firmly, the detective’s cock thick and long. Mike responded almost instantly, his body a tuning fork for sensation after Bobby’s hard work. It wasn’t long before Bobby leaned down and kissed Mike. He let his mouth wander over Mike’s chin, and found his ear.

“Mike. I’m gonna… I’m so close. But I want to see you first. I want to see your face,”

He sat back up, snapping his hips faster, his breath louder. Bobby gripped Mike’s buttocks, pulling them together. Mike responded by taking himself in hand, and pumped frantically. He started a mantra of bobby’s name, expletives and random sounds before he came, spilling all over his own stomach. Bobby watched, transfixed, as Mike bit down on his own lip. 

“Beautiful.” Bobby murmured as the tremors wracking Mike’s body dragged Bobby over the edge, headlong into his own orgasm.

It was nothing like Mike had expected, not that he had ever really thought about it. And the aftermath, him lying beside Bobby, their arms entwined. Mike had even made a stupid joke, some little comment about pigs in a blanket. It had been utterly ridiculous, but Bobby had laughed anyway. 

The next day, at the station, they had been perfectly normal. It didn’t feel different. It certainly hadn’t felt wrong or shameful. And so, Mike hadn’t been at all surprised to find himself following Bobby into his building one Saturday morning, not leaving until very early Monday morning. And every time after that. 

Whenever one of them needed the release. 

It wasn’t love.

It wasn’t lust, really.

It was just something they did.


End file.
